


The Price of Reward

by moodiful819



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dominance, Dominant Rey, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Literally "Dream Girl", Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wet Dream, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: In a recently published study by the Republic Intergalactic Medical Association, it was reported that full-body immersion in bacta may cause negative side-effects in some patients. In the study’s sample (with a size and population considered appropriate and representative of the citizens of the Republic), 2% reported light-sensitivity, 3% reported prolonged dizziness and nausea for up to two weeks after the end of treatment, and 0.4% of patients reported suffering from full-sensory hallucinations while undergoing full-body bacta immersion.Kylo Ren was part of that 0.4%.





	The Price of Reward

In a recently published study by the Republic Intergalactic Medical Association, it was reported that full-body immersion in bacta may cause negative side-effects in some patients. In the study’s sample (with a size and population considered appropriate and representative of the citizens of the Republic), 2% reported light-sensitivity, 3% reported prolonged dizziness and nausea for up to two weeks after the end of treatment, and 0.4% of patients reported suffering from full-sensory hallucinations while undergoing full-body bacta immersion.

Kylo Ren was part of that 0.4%. It was the only way he could explain the situation to himself: naked and chained by his ankles and wrists to a wall. He was too valuable of an asset to the First Order to be humiliated like this, and too dangerous to the Resistance scum to be left like this. It had to be a dream.

Still, no sense that he had to be left like this, and he tested the shackle on his right wrist.

“Leaving so soon?”

He started and looked up to where the owner of the voice sat on the edge of a tufted bench, prim and mildly bored. Scavenger.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, tugging against his chains and flushing with anger.

“You tell me, Ren. You’re the one creating this dream. After all, this is the only place you’d ever catch me wearing this for you.” The scavenger motioned to her body and Kylo watched as her tan-colored rags melted into a revealing skin of black lace. He felt his stomach do a lurch inside of himself; he had wondered briefly how the girl would look like in black...

But he hadn’t imagined this…

“Oh don’t lie to your subconscious like this, Kylo.” She crossed over to him, brushed a finger lightly over his skin, and Kylo remembered that he was naked. Vulnerable.

He flushed with something other than anger.

“You have urges. Nothing an energetic young man should be ashamed of. It’s natural,” she purred as she busied herself by walking her fingers along his chest.

He felt his breathing hitch and his stomach churn, half with desire and half with self-loathing. Yes, he did have urges, but his desires were a weakness. He had more discipline than that. He could be stronger than them, deny them with the power he’d trained so long to harness and control…

The thought was cut short as she cupped him, leaning close enough that he could feel the coo of her lips as he groaned.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she asked as she drew her hand away, smiling as his hips chased her fingers briefly. “Must be if you’re imagining your enemy this way. A nameless girl you’ve just met.”

Kylo tried to shut her words out of his mind. He could—he would rise above his weak wanton behavior—but all he saw was black lace over slight, supple breasts and all he could hear was the thundering echo of her name: rey Rey **_REY_**.

In desperation, he latched onto the first familiar feeling that passed his way: hatred. He knew hatred—had seen it and felt it on both ends of the sword. It was a weapon he knew how to wield and he would use it now to save himself.

“You called me a monster,” he panted, the chains clinking as he struggled and strained on the wall.

But this image of Rey was nonplussed, the only sign of her amusement being a faint twinkle in her eye.

“Am I not right? I spurn you in the woods, cut you down and leave you bleeding and waiting to die at the edge of a cliff—and here you are, lusting over a girl you’ve just met.” As if to prove her point, the Rey in his head pushed her breasts together, accentuating the soft curve of her chest before stroking downward along her sides.

She crossed over to him with the swaggering demeanor of a conquering warlord--who he imagined she could be if she’d only accepted his training.

She looked up at him with warm coquettish eyes and he felt his insides churn and wither under her gaze. “You’re not even sure if you have her accent right, but you still want to know what she feels like against you.”

She pressed up against him, their noses barely touching as she trailed a gloved hand teasingly down his front. He could feel the path she took with every fiber of his being, over his sternum, the gnarling white lash where his blaster bolt was healing. Her fingers swirled briefly into the dip of his belly button before following the faint trail of hair downwards, and he felt her grip him and he hardened with embarrassing quickness.

“I suppose I should tell you ‘at ease,’ but it might only make things worse,” she taunted, but it was no use. The blood rushing in his head made it nearly impossible to hear, and he fought the urge to buck into her hand. There was a sweet friction to the lace covering her hand, but it wasn’t enough. Surely there was more—callouses, palms roughened by desert heat—he wanted to know what _those_ would feel like.

“But you don’t,” the apparition cooed, stroking him in long, slow movements. “All you know of me is the heat of my unconscious body and how much I hate you.”

Still moving her hand, she teased the head of his cock with her fingers, still covered in lace. “You wish you knew what I actually felt like. You can dream all you want, but you’re still limited only by what you know. And you know nothing, Ren. You peered into my skull and despite all that, you don’t know what my skin feels like or what it is that binds the two of us together and it _burns you._ ”

As if to prove her point, she leaned closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder as she jerked his cock—but all he felt was a hollow weight. He did not know what it felt like to have someone on his shoulder, and all he had were approximate guesses.

A nip at his chest pulled him back from his thoughts. There was an impish look on her face, and he followed Rey’s gaze to where a toy—a fleshlight—sat firmly in her grip. He recognized it distantly from a contraband holo he’d found during an inspection one day, and flinched as she sank it onto his length.

“This is degrading,” he hissed, but his hips bucked into the slick tightness of the toy regardless, and it was with some shame that Kylo curled his toes.

“Yes, I do agree. But it is _your_ imagination,” she drawled, pumping him at a lazy pace. It became a bit of a game to watch his hips chase after the toy when she pulled it away, fists balled tight as his face darkened with embarrassment and desire. _Kriff,_ was this what it was like?

On a particularly firm stroke, Kylo groaned unabashedly. The sound of it surprised even him--and he loathed himself for it. His weaknesses were getting the better of him. He had to stop; he would not allow himself to cum like this, chained like a dog while being milked by a filthy cur.

But the heat of her was so close, and even if he didn’t know what her skin felt like, the lace could be enough--especially close as he was. The idea of being under her whim, under her control excited him more than he ever thought possible--and that disturbed him. What did it say about him that he was aroused by his weakness to her? That he was ready to give in so easily to the mangy scavenger that spurned him?

The thought terrified him.

As if sensing his thoughts--not hard if she was a figment of his imagination--she rested her head against his chest. It was almost a loving gesture, almost heart-warming.

But it belied the motion of her hand--fast, rough, demanding. His head tipped back as he moaned, exposing the long column of his throat. He was too vulnerable in this position--too ready to be sliced at the neck by her--but it was hard to think about fear when all he could hear was the rapid click-click-click of the silicone ridges of the toy compressing his cock and the angry coil of heat in his stomach.

“I’m--I’m gonna--” he panted helplessly.

Instantly everything fell away--the toy, the girl--everything except for the maddening feel of unfulfillment. Looking down, the reddened head of his cock twitched in demand.

“What--” He swallowed dryly. “What are you doing?”

“You were close. I stopped,” she answered simply. At his menacing glare, she tipped her head back to laugh and a row of pretty white teeth winked back at him.

“You won’t be able to cum until I say you can,” she said teasing his head with the entrance of the toy, smiling as he bucked at the toy. “You need a lesson in patience, Kylo. Don’t fight it. Let me teach you.”

He hated this. He hated her. He hated his own mind and what it was doing to him. He wanted to break from these chains, destroy this mockery of a scene.

But instead, he watched as she slowly, slowly sank the toy back over him. A moan bubbled at the back of his throat, but he fought it. He wouldn’t let her hear it. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

But her lips hovered over the taut skin of his neck, pressed gently into the side like the soft warmth of a summer’s day, and his moans tumbled out of him into the room.

“Good boy,” she whispered in his ear, all the while stroking his dick. “Was that so hard?”

Yes. Yes, it was. His stomach churned with spite for himself. It was so easy to tear his discipline to shreds. He was weak, so weak.

But submission was also getting him what he wanted. It was getting him more praise, a faster pace, the blessing of her touch--and if this was the price to pay to end this travesty of a nightmare faster, who would ever know of his humiliation but him?

If he had any hesitations left in him, they evaporated when Rey moved below to cup the weight of his sac, squeezing and fondling him to an even more unbearable ache.

“Is this a present for me?” she asked teasingly and it disgusted him. The girl would probably never talk like that.

But he wanted her to. He wanted to hear her say filthy things to him, to present himself to her like the lowly gift he was. He wanted to know her scent, to taste her on his tongue and feel the slick heat of her around his cock.

He nodded furiously. Pride be damned.

He was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. “What a good boy,” she cooed, alternating between stroking and fondling him. Letting him down from the wall, she had him seated in a chair with his arms bound behind him. Where the chair came from, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. He just wanted to keep her hands on him, get him closer to the orgasm she kept tantalizingly out of reach.

He didn’t know how long she toyed with him like that. Long enough for him to lose feeling in his arms and regain it, he guessed. His wrists writhed in their chains, and his ankles corded and leapt against the legs of his chair as she stroked him. He began to track his movements like the waves. Every time he thought he’d reached the peak and finally get release, she pulled him away--slowed the movements of her hands until he could control himself again.

Except he was barely hanging onto his sanity. All the blood from his head had rushed to his dark, engorged cock. He felt dizzy and numb and he could feel his hands shake from the strain of pleasing her.

“You’re doing so well, Kylo,” she sang. His answer was a slurred mess of syllables, grunted out in between the heavy gritting of his teeth. He was incapable of speech and he didn’t even care what she had to say anymore. All he knew was the molten pool of impatience boiling inside of him demanding release.

So he was surprised when she told him he deserved a treat, straddling him while facing away. It seemed an odd position to take, but he was so enamored with the curve of her behind that he only distantly realized that she was leaning forward to place a second hand on the toy.

The pace she set was faster than anything they had done before. Immediately, Kylo felt his spine bow as she fucked him with both hands, head resting on the curve of her hip as he groaned and shouted with abandon. The speed, the friction was being burned into his nerves. It was too much too soon and he felt himself kissing, biting the meat of her behind just to distract him from the blistering pleasure of it all.

“It--ah--” He could feel the drool pool out of his mouth. Felt his brain melting out of his skull and his lungs burn inside out.

He didn’t want it like this. He wanted her--her face, her mouth, her actual hands. He didn’t want a toy. He wanted the girl.

But his body had held out for so long and could no longer care for the difference. He came in rivers of white, over and over and over again for what felt like forever into the toy. When he finally stopped, he slumped exhausted against the chair and knew by the telltale stinging already that he had chafed his wrists and ankles raw against their restraints.

 _Pathetic,_ the word rang out--whether from him or her or somewhere else, he did not know. He suddenly had a lot to contemplate about himself and his life, but he was much too spent to deal with it at the moment.

He could only hope no one was in the medical bay while this happened, or if there was, they were an easily expendable droid.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written explicit smut. Please let me know how I did. Thank you!


End file.
